


In the Eye of the Storm

by wingsyouburn



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen, Mid-Canon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/pseuds/wingsyouburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow on the slopes of Gagazet was to be expected. A blizzard, on the other hand, was a far more dangerous situation. From a tumblr prompt meme; Auron/Lulu - Caught in a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runicmagitek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/gifts).



Snow on the slopes of Gagazet was to be expected. A blizzard, on the other hand, was a far more dangerous situation. Any guardian worth their weight would know better than to press on in such conditions, for there was a reason why their path here was littered with summoners’ graves. To brave the weather now meant death, not only for Yuna, but for the rest of them as well. 

All but Auron, that was. His unsent nature was a secret he held close to his chest, and while he could have climbed the mountain all day long and not be bothered by the cold and the wind, he could not say the same for the others. He died once already. No need for a repeat performance. 

Thus, the moment they defeated Seymour - again - and the skies grew dark, Auron directed them to make camp within the shelter of the caves. Yuna was shivering, as was Rikku, though whether or not it was from the weather or the evil Maester’s presence, he couldn’t be sure. They would be safe enough for the night here, the storm would pass, and they would continue on in the morning. 

And yet, Lulu never flinched at any of it. Tidus made an offhand comment about how “ice can’t bother an ice queen.” The black mage stood at the edge of the cave and watched the snow fall, hands folded in front of her, seemingly at peace. But Auron understood there could also be another meaning behind those red eyes, one he did not wish to trespass upon. 

So when Wakka snorted and said, “Guess that means Lu’s takin’ first watch,” Auron only met the man’s eyes, glaring behind his sunglasses. 

“Get your equipment,” Auron said. “I do believe it’s your turn this evening.”

Wakka sputtered, but the younger man would not dare to question the legendary guardian. That facade could keep for a little while longer, too. No need to shatter any more illusions today. 

Before Wakka could make his way towards his post, Auron moved to greet Lulu himself, not wishing to infringe upon her solitude, but unable to let the sight of her standing there go, either. He’d seen her watch the storms before, in the Thunder Plains, as if willing to withstand the lightning as if she herself were a lightning rod. Auron imagined it was much the same now, that the snow would be drawn to her and the magic within her veins.

He planned to speak, but stood there instead, leaning against the cave wall, watching. Finally Lulu turned her head in his direction. “Do you see something you like?” she asked, eyebrow arched. 

Auron inclined his head in her direction. “Always.” It was but the two of them here, and he saw no need to lie to her. Lulu intrigued him; she always had. For someone who thought she had her whole life figured out, he could see that there was still so much of this world she had yet to experience. Chappu had been a fool to leave her. 

That much, at least, brought a hint of a smile to her face. “Come to drag me in to safety, then?” 

“No.” Which was the truth. Lulu did as she pleased, and she was where she wanted to be. “Though I did wonder if you might like some company.” 

There was a pause, a moment of hesitation, and Auron wondered if he misspoke. Then her hand gestured toward him, the “come here” obvious, and Auron cracked a smile behind his collar as he moved to join her. If they were to be snowed in, he couldn’t imagine anyone better to pass the time with. If all he got were these little moments, tiny slices of life to enjoy, then he wasn’t going to pass any of it up. 

Perhaps, when he was gone, Lulu would remember the time they’d watch the snow come down together. Auron could leave her with one happy memory.


End file.
